The What Game
by kitkit11183
Summary: The math teacher droned on and on about... math. Lea was bored. What else could he do but antagonize his best friend?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this fanfic. Square Enix and Disney do, and if I had enough money to buy the license from them, there wouldn't be so many character deaths.

* * *

**

"A+B=C and A+D=C. Using the transitive property, we can conclude that B=D and..."

The geometry teacher continued to drone on and on about the various ways to solve equations, blissfully unaware of the fact that half his class were already asleep.

Lea was bored.

He didn't want to listen to his teacher's lesson any more than he wanted to jump in the water and swim (he hated large bodies of water with a passion). Like any other healthy fifteen year old boy, he wanted to leave the confines of his dusty classroom and play Frisbee with his friends. After all, it was such a beautiful afternoon, and it should be a crime to lock up children to study on such a tantalizing, glorious day.

It wasn't like he had much of a choice, unless he wanted to end up in detention for the fifth time that week.

He was completely out of options, so the only thing that the redhead could do was to turn to his desk neighbor and bluenette friend, Isa. Lea poked Isa _hard_.

The poke broke Isa's concentration on the math lessons completely (yes, Isa was one of the rare specimens who actually listened to the lessons. How Isa became friends with a Neanderthal like Lea was a giant question mark.)

Isa stopped scratching notes down on his notebook and turned to the idiot who's desk was unfortunately situated near his desk and proceeded to glare at aforementioned idiot. Although truth be told, Isa was amazed that Lea had lasted through ten minutes of class without bothering him. He _knew_ it couldn't last.

"What?" Isa hissed silently, lest their geometry put him in detention because of some idiocy that the redhead cooked up.

"You're it," Lea muttered with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"You're still it." The smirk only grew wider.

_"What?"_ A flicker of understanding flashed in Isa's emerald eyes before his usual apathetic look returned to his face.

Lea glanced at his friend warily. How could the annoyed look drop so quickly from the bluenette's face? What was going on? He suddenly became aware of the fact that Isa was leaning very close to his desk and staring at him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Lea couldn't take the excessive staring anymore. "WHAT?"

Everyone was yanked out of their stupors and looked around to find the source of the sudden burst of noise.

Lea realized too late that he had yelled out what he meant to be a whisper. _Oh, shi-_

He was stopped from cussing inside his mind by a pink slip of paper, courteously slapped onto his forehead by his extremely annoyed math teacher.

"Detention. After school." All of Lea's teachers were accustomed to giving Lea detention, so with that clipped statement, the math teacher returned to his lecture, and all the students fell back asleep, deprived of any entertainment.

Lea turned to face Isa, who was now wearing a very large smirk on his face and faking concentration on his notebook.

Blushing angrily and scowling from the fact that he was given detention yet again, Lea could only hiss out one word. "What?"

"You're it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This was my first piece of fanfiction. It just came to me when I was being taunted by my friends as they played the "What?" game, where if you said the word "what," you would become "it." I could visualize Lea and Isa playing this, so... yes, that's how this fanfic was born.**

**The two characters that I used in the fanfic, Isa and Lea, were one of the more... tragic pair to me. I mean, they seemed like such great friends, and yet they ended up having their hearts ripped out and turned into Nobodies. I wanted to write a lighthearted story for them.**

**If there were any spelling or grammatical errors, please PM me. Feel free to leave constructive criticism or any other remarks. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
